Written in the Stars
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: The Prequel to Our Beginning, Written in the Stars tells the illfated love story of an immortal priestess and a young immortal man. See just what made Dark Heart the villain we love from Care Bears 2. Inspired by the music from the Broadway Tony Winner Ai
1. Overture

Written In the Stars

Written by Chibikan

Disclaimer: I do not own Care Bears or Dark Heart, nor do I own any references to Aida.

Summary: The Prequel to Our Beginning, Written in the Stars tells the ill-fated love story of an immortal priestess and a young immortal man. See just what made Dark Heart the villain we love from Care Bears 2. Meet the Great Star before he creates the Care Bear Family, and see the Kingdom of Caring as it had once been, the land of Etherea. Inspired by the music from the Broadway Tony Winner Aida, Written in the Stars is not a fic to be missed.

AN: I do plan on finishing the original Our Beginning, but I find myself, as usual, blocked. I am using this fic as a method of getting my brain working again for it.

Prologue:

The sun set on a small summer camp in Canada. Children were getting packed up and ready to leave in the morning and would soon be home with their parents. They had come to that camp as little kids simply looking for a good time, they would be going home much more mature and ready for a long year at school and it would be a long time before they took their families and homes for granted again, as all kids do. Much had happened, and as a result, many had been changed. Especially a quartet of preteens. One with long brown hair, two twins with yellow hair, and the fourth, a boy clad in red from head to toe.

The latter mentioned was feeling the end of summer much more strongly than the others. For the latter, was more than just a mere boy of twelve. Hell, he wasn't even twelve. He had been twelve, oh five thousand years ago, but not now. Immortality bites, he had since then decided. He couldn't even calculate how old he really was thanks to it. And when all his new friends grew old and eventually left him, he would still be here on Earth. All alone. Even til the end of time…

"Hey…" came a call as the young brunette, Christy, came onto the pier where the boy stood hunched over the railing. "Hey, what's up?" She asked him, coming to stand beside him.

The boy looked over at her, standing upright. "Not much……just thinking…." He knew however that she wouldn't take that answer. He had grown to know her this last summer, enough to know how stubborn she could be and she always knew when something was bothering him.

As expected she shook her head. "Haven't you learned yet? Tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

The boy grew quiet. "Honest, I really was just thinking….about the past. I've done, so many horrible things…..how can you just forgive me, I nearly killed you. How do you just put that aside?" He asked her.

"Because I knew you didn't really mean it. Or you did but you were sorry in the end. And you only were doing what you felt was right…..even though, I guess I do wonder who made you think that. But the point is, you changed, and like I said before. Good or bad, you're still a person."

"Am I?" He asked, before letting the next many moments pass in silence.

Christy opened her mouth, and shut it many times, as if wondering what to say, or if she should ask the question present most in her mind. "Ummm…..if I could….ask…."

He looked up at her. "Go ahead, ask….."

She nodded. "Right……what did make you that….why did you do the things you did…..you don't have to answer if it's too personal, it's just….I'd like to know…."

The boy/man/person lowered his head. It wasn't a story he wasn't looking forward to telling….but she deserved to know. "Sit down, this is gonna take awhile…." They sat on the pier, letting the bare feet rest in the cool water. "I want to remember…..every story…..tale…..memoir whatever this could be called. Whether it be spanned crossed years, centuries, millenia…..or a simple 30 minute read. Whether it be bright, with a happy ending, or a morose, melancholy theme. Whether it have a cast of thousands, or just be a simple monologue. Every story is a tale of human failing, all are tales of love…..at heart…….."

AN: Yes I know that last passage sounds a lot like the opener to Aida, which it should because it was inspired by that song. But it seemed right for this opening chapter, this prologue, this teaser, I guess you could say. I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to have the first full chapter out really soon.


	2. Act One Scene One

Act One Scene One

The sun rose over a grand land. A land of luscious green plants growing as tall as they could reach, almost to the tips of the clouds. From every direction creatures crawled from their sleep to exalt the greatness of the morning. A river flowed, a stream trickled, with a song so sweet, that not even that of the nightingale could compare. The wind blew a soft a counterpoint to the song of the stream, creating a harmony as it blew past the trees and the flowers. Yes, this was a beautiful place. But that was to be expected, as the home of the gods and the goddesses, Etheria (Eh-thee-raya). But the most exquisite part of this land was not the forest and it's plants, nor the singing rivers and streams and winds. No, the most glorious element, was the tall mountain in the center, where an alabaster temple stood, regal and majestic, watching over all, especially the humans of the Earth.

Inside this marvelous shrine, a man, in regal gold robes, with a long silver mane, stood. He crossed his room, situated at the very top of the temple, to look into a large crystal. This was his way of searching for things, things that looking down from the top of the mountain would take weeks to procure.

"Oh, watchful eye, show me the one most suited to enter our ranks today, as the last of the elites. Show me one who can do the job that is needed of him, for no one else here is willing to do it. Show me….." The crystal's screen grew dark for a brief moment, then lightened on a young man with short red hair and deep cerulean eyes. The man smiled. This boy appeared to be a street rat, surviving with his buddies in a large Arabian city. This boy was the one the crystal showed him, so this boy he would go and fetch. It was his duty as the guardian of the Earth.

Meanwhile….

"THIEF STOP!" came cries as the young man, in tattered vermillion rags, ran through the bazaar. "GET BACK HERE!"

The boy was soon caught between a group of the guards chasing him. "Here Cats, catch!" The man shouted just beyond the northern most set of guards as he threw a loaf of bread, football style above their heads.

Another young boy grabbed the loaf and ran off the other way. The distraction provided the red-head enough time to slip under the legs of one astonished guard and run after his friend. Both boys were gone before the guards had enough time to figure out which way they'd run.

The two young men stopped once they'd reached their hide-away, a small abandoned cellar with a hole in one of the walls. The hole provided them with sunlight not to mention a great view of the palace.

"Drake, we really gotta stop doing this?" chuckled the other boy, a blonde with green eyes. "There's gotta be another way to get food."

Drake gave his friend a look. "You come up with a way, and we'll do it."

"Ummm, we could always go to people and see if they need help with cleaning, or sitting with their children so mothers can be to their chores."

The fire-haired one laughed heartily. "We'd be laughed away in a moment. We're just poor street rats without a coin to our name." The boy sighed and looked out their little window, towards the palace.

"It's awesome isn't it" Cats asked. "Boy, I wish I could live there."

Drake scoffed. "Live there? Not I? Why would you want to do that?"

Cats shrugged. "They live well there. They never go hungry, or have to steal to make ends meet. All their needs are provided for them."

"Yeah, meaning they never have to go anywhere, or see anyone. I doubt they're even allowed. They may be rich and all that, but they're stuck there. The king and his sons and daughters will never leave that palace unless it's for a war or diplomacy. Cats, it's one thing to be wealthy. But….fortune….fortune truly favors the free, and we are living free." Drake stood and put his arm on the wall, as he looked out. What I'd really like to do, is leave this place. This city, and go on wondrous adventures, it would be….."

But his declaration was interrupted when a guard burst into their little hidey-hole. "THERE THEY ARE MEN! ARREST THEM!" Shouted the captain.

The man nearest grabbed Drake before he could escape. "Got you now you little rat. Your thieving days are over!" The guard sneered as his young captive struggled. "The king will be glad to know that there is one less street rat like you running loose."

But the sneerings of the guard were cut short by the fist of Cats, knocking him to the ground. "Let him go!" The boy hollered as the other guards grabbed onto him. "DRAKE RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Drake made for the door. "But what about you!"

"FORGET ABOUT ME JUST RUN!" Cats ordered, fighting the guards off one by one but being overpowered quickly. "Be free!"

The red-head protested no longer and fled, not wishing to waste his friend's sacrifice. He ran as fast as he could, with more guards right on his heels. He was just stopping for a brief rest, not able to run any further, when an arm jerked him into an empty house.

"Stop let me go!" Drake ordered, frightened that he had been captured at last.

The arm released him. "Do not run, Drake." ordered a voice so soft yet gentle. He knew that he had to obey and he stayed. "Turn around and face me."

Drake did as asked and faced a man, with a kindly face and silver locks. "Who….who are you?"

"I am someone who can help you." The man answered. "I am known as the Great One, I have no other name."

Drake's jaw dropped. "The Great One, the spirit from those children's stories?" He of course never believed in children's stories. "No, really, who are you?"

The Great One smiled and opened his hand, producing a small flame as proof of his power. "I am the Great One, as I told you."

Again the boy's jaw dropped. "Oh my….." He dropped to his knees. "Forgive me, I did not know the stories were true."

"Stand, Drake, I have an offer for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, a place among the elites of Etheria. You would have all the food you needed, and you would want for nothing."

"Why me?"

"Because you are the one most suited for the job."

Just then the guards walked by, outside, pushing forward his friend who was cast in irons. "Cats! Look, it all sounds great but, my friend needs help. Maybe I can convince them to trade me for him."

The god smiled again, a twinkle in his eye and shook his head. "He will not need your help, for a greater destiny is planned for him. He must be taken to the palace for that destiny to be revealed to him. Come, you have no where to go. If the guards see you they will surely cast you in the dungeon with him, and that will not help Cats at all, will it? Come," He offered his hand to the young man.

Drake considered. He was right. And how could he refuse. He was being offered everything he'd ever wanted. Freedom. He nodded and took the god's hand.

END CHAPTER

AN: Wow, that was a long one. And so we meet the man who will one day be the most renowned of all Care Bear villains. The one we love the most. Don't worry, we'll see more of Cats. I'm not done with his character. Please, read and review. I do appreciate hearing from those who read. Even if it is a mean one, I really do appreciate it. Sorry for it seeming a little Aladdin-ish, as with the last chapter, it just seemed right.


	3. Act One Scene Two

Act One Scene Two

Inside the temple, in a large room decorated with symbols of every star sign, and a table in the center, a grand spread of white, a young woman wearing traditional priestess garb was lighting incense of complimenting flavors and placing them in burning bowls scattered across the room in regular intervals. She held up her white and red hem as she moved about so as not to trip, and kept her hood bent down to free her violet locks. Her deep indigo eyes reflected the light of the many candles. Things were ready. Just then the doors opened to allow through the first arrivals. A group of men with their elements.

"Lords Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth, you are all early as usual." She greeted bowing graciously.

The seasons were next. Princess Winter in her elegant ice blue gown and hair pinned up regally. Princes Autumn and Summer whispering conspiratorially to each other. And last young Princess Spring, her hair up in a pony-tail and wearing a…..

"Spring, what is that outfit?" the priestess asked unable to contain her confusion.

"Oh this?" She asked, twirling at a lock of her brown hair that had escaped the pink scrunchy. "This dear Starshine, is called a poodle skirt." She whirled around letting the pink skirt fly. "I predict that in about 5000 years this outfit will be the in-thing on Earth. Do you like?" She seemed very proud of her decision in dress.

Starshine swallowed. "Well, it's very creative to be sure."

"Oh please, Star, you don't need to sugarcoat your opinions for her. Just be honest, it's ridiculous!" Winter stated primly, sitting down in her seat.

Spring stuck out her tongue before replying. "To you, maybe, but that's because you HAVE no fashion sense, Princess Outfit-Repeater!"

Winter made jump across the table and strangle her sister, but Star quickly intervened.

"Now now, settle down the pair of you! The Great One will be here very soon, now SIT!" Star was used to breaking up these pre-meeting squabbles.

The next arrival brought much gladness to Star's heart. Her brother, Meteyo, with his short platinum hair and long white robes, swept over to cloak her in a strong hug. She rarely saw her brother, what with his duties controlling the time-space and the movement of the universe.

"Meteyo," she exclaimed returning his hug. After she motioned to his customary seat across from her. "And now we are just waiting on…."

The double doors slammed open as a woman wearing a long robe not unlike Star's or Meteyo's, only it was blue with a high ornate collar, entered.

"No, Flora, you can't just decide to put roses in an arctic climate! Are you insane!"

"No more than you are, Miss. Platypus! What do you call that anyway?" countered another man, an oriental type wearing a green kimono. "Seriously, Fauna!"

"Well, the Great One liked it. But roses in such a cold climate, he'd never agree to that."

"We'll see, won't we?"

Starshine rushed to them, bowing in courtesy. "Empress, Emperor, so good to see you both." She said in a rush. "Please sit, the Great One will be arriving soon and the conference will begin."

As if on cue, a billow of odorless yellow smoke filled the center of the room. The smoke cleared to admit the Great One and his new hire. Everyone stood and bowed in respect for their benevolent ruler. The kindly man waved his hands, banishing the smoke and simultaneously giving the order to sit down.

"My friends, my family, it makes my old heart glad to see all of us together again, as yet another year draws to a close. But before we open with the minutes from our last quarterly meeting, I have an announcement." The Great One moved aside to make Drake more visible. "This, my children, is the newest and final addition to our ranks, Dark Heart."

Drake looked at him. Shouldn't he have a say in what he would be called here? Why couldn't he just go by his given name? He was so deep in thought concerning the fact, he didn't even notice someone come up to greet him.

"It's good to have you with us Dark Heart." a voice broke into his reflection.

He shook his head to clear it and his eyes focused on the woman with the long purple hair and sparkling indigo eyes. He took a long deep breath and let it out in a husky, breathy, "Hi,"

A couple of giggles broke out along the table as Starshine extended her hand. "I'm Lady Starshine."

AN: And our two lovebirds have met. Who knows what will happen next.


	4. Act One Scene Three

Written in the Stars  
Chibikan

Act One Scene Three:

An hour later the meeting had ended and Dark Heart, formerly Drake, was being given the grand tour of the grand temple of the stars. Starshine was his guide, side by side with the Great One.

"And this is the Hall of Ancient Fire." Starshine told him, showing him to a room where in the center was a large fire.

The Great One looked at Dark Heart. "With that fire, I created the Earth and all it's people."

Dark Heart looked into the fire. "You mean……the world was really created out of fire, like the legend said?" he asked, recalling the fairytale he'd heard as a child.

The Great One nodded with a smile at Dark Heart's childlike curiosity. "Why don't you try touching it?" The Great One suggested.

The red head didn't question but reached out a hand and dipped it into the burning fire expecting pain to shoot through his veins. However he felt no pain, just a pleasant warmth that brought a smile to her face. Taking out his hand, he marveled that there was no wound, no burnt flesh, his hand wasn't even red. "Why?"

Star shrugged. "None of us knows." She stopped and looked at The Great One. "Correction, one of us knows but does not see fit to tell the rest of the class." She grinned.

The silver-haired god chuckled a little. "Well, there are some things that are better yet unknown. I keep telling them that if they really considered the question, they'd know the answer. Come, there is still much to see."

Dark Heart looked around. "Why are there are no windows in this place?"

Starshine looked at him, surprised at the question. She had never thought about it. Why wasn't there any windows. "When we get to your room, you can as many as you want." She told him.

The man beside her shuddered. "I don't like it…." he told her suddenly, only loud enough for her to hear. "It's too closed in…." Dark Heart was getting a cold feeling inside his gut. It was too closed in for him. What about the freedom he was promised. This wasn't very free at all. He could only hope it was just the temple. But he couldn't help wonder what he'd let himself get tricked into.

Soon the tour was over and he was being led to his room. The Great One dismissed himself and insisted that Starshine and Dark Heart get to know each other as they would be living in such close vicinity to each other.

"Well, this is it, your room." Star led Dark Heart into the room. She noticed his expression when he saw how empty and plain it was.

"I thought you said there would be windows." was all he said in response to it. But he was shaking. "But…" There were no windows, just plain white alabaster stone. And it was small. "And it's small…." He shook. It was too small.

"There CAN be windows. The room can be anything you want it to be." Star quickly responded. "Just focus on what you want it to be, and you'll have it." She didn't like how he was beginning to hyperventilate. And he was trembling and it was getting worse with every passing second. Was he claustrophobic? She knew mortals could be so, and he used to be mortal.

Dark Heart could barely hear her. He had never thought about it, never had to, but he hated how small it was. How closed it was. His eyes darted around, he could swear the room was getting smaller. The walls, they were closing in around them. A pain filled his chest as he struggled for every breath. He fell to his knees. He heard someone shouting out him, but he couldn't focus on it. All he could care about was the pain in his chest.

Slowly the pain fled his chest as he began to take better, deeper breaths again. He heard voices, two of them. One of them he knew, but the other was still very new to him.

"That's it, just breathe, deep, in through the nose, out through the mouth." came the new voice, a coaching voice. He felt cold air hitting him and rustling his hair. He looked up at a man with a kind blue eyes and brown hair. "Hey, you feeling better now?" The man asked him.

Dark Heart nodded and looked around. What had happened?

"Dark Heart, this is Wind, one of the elementals." Starshine told him.

Wind grinned at the dazed newbie. "Apparently you do not like small spaces." He pointed out. "Is it the room?"

Dark Heart nodded again. "It's too small, and no windows….."

"I tried to tell you," Star said. "Just focus on what you want your room to be and it'll be."

Cerulean eyes met violet colored ones. "Anything?" He received a smiling nod from the priestess. "Alright then." He closed his eyes and imagined. His senses filled with the salty air of the seaside. He opened his eyes. Beneath his hands, he felt soft grains of sand.

Wind laughed. "Wow, what a choice."

Dark Heart felt his fear flee and agreed. "I've always wanted to see the ocean. So this'll be my room."

AN: So, Dark Heart has claimed his room, and we've discovered something new about him. Can anyone guess what the Fire symbolizes? If you have a guess, please include it in your review.


	5. Act One Scene Four

Written in the Stars

Chibikan

Act One Scene Four

Dark Heart tore off his patchy red tunic and his holey pants and kicked off his sandals to run along the beach that was now his room in only his under shorts. This felt so much better. The sand getting between his toes and the wind blowing through his bright red hair. And what was more, he had the ocean. As if to prove it, a large wave came and soaked him. After letting the surprise go, Dark Heart threw back his head and gave a mighty laugh. This was freedom.

Star and Wind both smiled at the boy's childish behavior. They didn't see a lot of that here in their world.

"Well, it's good to see he's feeling better. I never thought I'd have to use my powers to heal one of our own." Wind told Star.

Star agreed. "He seems special. The Great One chose well. Look at that smile on his face." She couldn't help getting caught up in his happiness. His face was beautiful, she had to admit it. She recalled his eyes looking deep into hers. She'd never seen such clear pools before, not even the lake near their mountain could compare.

Wind sighed. "Look after him, Star. Protect him…" He requested. The woman looked up at the tall elemental. He saw the question in her eyes. "He's got that fire now. But we both know what life up here can do to one. We never had a chance, we were created up here, but he, he does have a chance. Don't let that fire die, Star." He kept his eyes on the carefree new-found god. That boy didn't even have a clue what he'd been pulled into. And he prayed, deep in his heart, that when the boy found out, that he would be able to stand up to it. "Well, I guess my job here is done. I will return to my brothers." He turned to leave, his majestic blue cape flying up behind him. "Remember what I said, Milady." And with that, he swept from the room.

At that moment, Dark Heart ran up to her. "Hey, where's he going? I wanted to thank him."

"Oh, he had to go back to his brothers. The Elements are rarely apart. Heck, they rarely leave their shrine. They prefer to distance themselves from the family." Although that was for good reason, she thought to herself. "So, I see you got the hang of the room thing. I'm glad you're better now."

"Yeah, I was worried there for a minute. The Great One had promised me freedom when he took me from my home." With those words, the joy in his eyes died and he lowered his head.

"What's wrong?" Starshine didn't like the sadness showing within him.

"I had to leave my best friend. I should have stayed to help him." Dark Heart told her. And he told her the story of how he'd been pulled into this land of gods. "I was selfish, and I left him for my own freedom. I was selfish…" His hands shook into the fists they'd been formed into.

The Priestess looked away. "I'm sorry." That had been cruel, for their leader to do that to the boy. "But, the Great One, he does know what he's doing. He's the ruler of the Earth." She looked thoughtful. "And at least now, you don't have to live like that anymore. Stealing to eat, you know."

The fiery one nodded. "Yeah, there is that….Cats would be happy, I guess. I just….hope he's safe." Although it wasn't a big hope. He knew how thieves were treated in that city. Many of them were executed outright, in the hopes of setting the example for other would-be wrongdoers. But he didn't tell Star that. It was too late, he'd made his decision. This was his home now. He decided he better change the subject. "So, tell me. Why did he call me Dark Heart?" he asked her. Surely she would know.

Starshine considered the question. "Well, the reason you were needed was to watch over the hearts of the mortals. To protect them from becoming wicked. So I guess he named you have your duties. A lot of us are named after our duties. So that's probably where he got yours. Do you not like it?"

"I guess it's okay, it just….it sounds like he's saying I'M dark hearted, you know. And I'm not. And he didn't even ASK me. And I like my old name better, anyway. How would you feel if it were you?" He stopped, realizing he was rambling. "But, I guess, I have to like it, don't I? I live here now. So I have to take orders from him, right?" When Star didn't reply, he assumed himself to be right.

She bit her lip. "Well, what was your old name?"

"Drake, my old name was Drake."

"You know, if you want, I can call you that in private. You can still be Drake, you'll just answer to another name too. He didn't take your name from you, just gave you a new one."

Dark Heart, Drake, smiled. Yes, he'd like that. He had a good feeling that he and the priestess would become good friends. And she was cute, so that was a bonus. Okay, maybe living here wouldn't be so bad. And maybe his best friend would be alright after.

Yeah, and maybe the sun will fall into the sea and plunge everything into another ice age, uh huh. Oh and maybe the moon will turn into cheese.

END CHAPTER

AN: Yeah, I know, another chapter so soon. I'm just going as my creativity runs rampant. I sort of modeled Wind off of Hatori Sohma from Fruits Basket gwomps the Dragon Juunishi PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I'd really appreciate it.


	6. Act One Scene Five

Written in the Stars

Chibikan

Act One Scene Five

In the hammock he had included in his vision, Dark Heart awoke to the dawning sun glistening over the horizon. He sat up and stretched with a yawn. Boy, he'd slept better that night than he'd slept his entire life. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a night without dreams of food. Oh yeah, that's because he'd never had one. But then, last night had been the first real meal he'd had in his life.

A knock at the door snapped him out of his recollecting. "Just a moment." He scrambled from the bed and grabbed his pants from the line he'd set up and slipped them on, followed by his shirt. "Okay, I'm decent," he called, fairly certain who it was.

As he thought, Starshine stepped in. "Wow, I've never seen a sunrise like that," she commented.

He smirked. "What, do you not get out much?"

"No, I rarely leave the temple, let alone Etheria itself."

Dark Heart's smirk vanished. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "I'm needed here. I have no need to go to Earth, I'm not mortal, after all."

"No, you're not. Doesn't anyone here leave this place though? They don't stay here all the time? They go to Earth?"

Starshine nodded. "You do. That's your job. Which you start today."

"That's not an answer to my question, Lady Priestess. Does anyone ELSE go to Earth?"

She sighed. "No, they have their jobs here. And we have ways of watching the Earth from here. Various pools dotted along the landscape for example."

Dark Heart scowled. "You mean, they watch over the Earth but wouldn't be caught dead actually going there?"

Star thought maybe it would be prudent to change the subject. "Look, you get to go to Earth, it's not your place to judge what the others do. Now, here is your new clothing, I apologize for not having gotten it to you sooner." She waved her hand and his simple clothing was transformed into long red robes that bunched up at the waist and a cowl that was to protect his face from the elements. "And now, you must report to Fyre for your magic." She gave him a map and a list of other things he'd need, and left.

Dark Heart looked at the list, it wasn't a long list. Just the basic supplies, a rod and his magic. And finally was his, he supposed, his appointments for the day. So, he was supposed to help people with their problems to keep them from getting discontented and going bad. And was anyone going to tell him how? He didn't exactly have the best people skills, he couldn't possibly. All his life, all he'd had was Cats. How could he do this? He sat on his hammock and looked back at the list. "Well, it's not gonna complete itself."

Fyre looked much like Wind did, save for his eyes were a deep topaz shade and his hair, orange and wild. When Dark Heart came upon him, right outside the home he shared with his brothers, he was tending to large bonfire, speaking a string of latin. Dark Heart watched as an image appeared in the fire's face. It was a burning mass of red pudding-like liquid. "Come forward, Dark Heart." The tall man ordered without even turning, surprising the young boy.

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt sir….but…" Dark Heart began fidgeting. For some reason, he felt that this Elemental Lord was someone to fear.

Until the man turned around. His features were soft and kind. "Sir? Do I look old to you, sonny?" He mocked with an amused look in his eyes. "Just call me Fy. Everyone else does, well…except for Lady Priestess, she's just so proper, you know. Well, I suppose you're here for something?"

Dark Heart nodded. "Yes, Star to come to you for my magic."

"Oh yes, now what they really mean is for me to instruct you in your magic. It's already inside you, you just need to learn how to use it."

"So I just, what, think of what I want and it'll happen?"

Fyre shook his head. "Oh no, it won't be that easy for you just yet. Having it is a lot different than being able to control it. For the first few hundred years of study, you'll need your rod, you'll get that from Water. He should be here in about ten minutes."

"What about Earth, will I get to meet him?"

"Nahhhh, he does NOT like people, not at all. You saw him at the meeting yesterday, he was the sandstone haired man in the very back corner. You won't actually get to meet him though." Fyre turned and stuck his hand into the fire and pulled something from it, a red, glowing orb. "Here, take this."

Dark Heart accepted the orb. "But, what is it?" he asked with curiosity.

"This, boy, is a gift from me. It doesn't really do anything, it's a symbol."

"Of what?"

"Fire. Fire represents life, passion, persistence. Without fire, the world would die." He patted the boy on the shoulder. "You are filled with a fire yourself. Don't let it burn out."

Suddenly the sound of cracking leaves, a short cry and a thud, interrupted the Fyre's pearls of wisdom. They turned to see a man with deep jade hair cascading down his back, wearing emerald robes topped by a midnight blue cape, face-planted in the dirt.

"Ow." the man stated as he pulled himself to a sitting position. "Sorry…."

Fyre reached down a hand to help his brother up. "Don't apologize for falling, how many times must I tell you that."

The newest element laughed. "Yeah, you're right." He turned his gaze to Dark Heart. "Hey, I'm the Lord of the Element Water, Water's my name and water's my game." Silence greeted his weak joke. "Okay, okay.…So, I guess you're here for your rod, huh?" Dark Heart nodded. "Well, then, let's leave the pyro to his work and step into my workshop." Water started to lead the way, only to step on his long robe hem and trip. Yet again, he took a nosedive right into the dirt. "I'm okay."

Meanwhile, in a dark, sinister part of the forests, two of the immortals were also meeting.

"This is a problem, Flora, a large problem." the dark-skinned woman stated. She clasped her fawn-shaped amulet in her long, slender fingers.

Flora, the oriental Emperor, nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree, my dear Empress. This is bad indeed. We'll never get the Great One's power now!"

"Why'd he have to bring in that little shrimp?!"

"Maybe for extra protection, maybe he suspected our intentions. And giving him an actual job to do, it was the perfect cover. Having him live in the temple, with that naïve priestess and her meddling brother. He's constantly going be guarded by one of them."

"Hmmph, well, we'll see about that! We are going to get his power! Mark my words, WE will be the ultimate ones!" Fauna promised with a dark gleam in her eyes.

"But how? With him being guarded, we'll never have a chance."

"Then….we will simply have to get rid of his guards…..trust me my friend, we will have this world! And I already have a plan….." Fauna put a hand to her mouth as she began laughing wickedly. Flora soon joined her, their evil laughter sending the blackbirds about them scattering.

AN: My longest chapter yet. Hope you all enjoy it. And I hope you see fit to review this time. Please, review. I'm doing my best on these chapters, I promise. Please review.


	7. Act One Scene Six

Written in the Stars

Chibikan

AN: Okay, I should let you know, I'm basing the Elements off of the Mabudachi Trio in a way (Fruits BasketÓ by Natsuki Takaya). Earth will make an appearance, sometime in a chapter or two. I am considering putting this to doujinshi, if anyone here has any experience in drawing Doujinshi, please contact me, I can write but I can't draw worth crap. Thanks

Act One Scene Six

Inside Water's workshop, Dark Heart couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching him. Turning his eyes to the window, he saw a shadowy figure staring right at him. A closer scrutiny produced a man with long hair, like the rest of the elements, only his was tawny and pulled into a sleek ponytail. His robes were different from the other three, looking like a traditional Japanese kimono, gold and rust in color. His expression carried sadness and concern both at the same time. This had to be the mysterious Earth, whom Fyre had said he would probably never meet. The man said nothing, but bowed his head slightly, in what Dark Heart assumed was a greeting.

"Okay, let's get to work." Water stated pulling over a type of measuring device. "Lift your writing arm directly out to your side."

Dark Heart snapped his attention away from the window for a moment. "Oh, oh yeah," he replied lifting his arm and returning his gaze to the window. There was no one there now. Earth must have taken the chance to escape back to wherever it is he comes from.

"Hmmmm, hmmmm," Water's muttering drew Dark Heart back to attention. "Yep, that's about right…" He put the measuring device away and pulled out three pieces of wood and a tiger's-eye gem. "So, was there something interesting out the window?"

Dark Heart nodded. "Yeah, um…I mean no, I mean it was nothing….um…" He didn't know if Earth wanted anyone to know he was here. "Well…"

Water smiled kindly. "He was here, wasn't he?" he asked, understandingly. When Dark Heart nodded so did he.

"Fyre told me, he hates people…is that true?"

"Oh no, he doesn't hate people, he doesn't like them a whole lot, but, he certainly doesn't hate them. But he's been hurt, a lot. So he stays away. But, I assumed he might try and get the courage to introduce himself properly. Oh well, he'll try again, I'm sure."

Dark Heart listened and pondered, what exactly could hurt so much that a man would actually shut himself off from his family and friends? "How was he hurt?"

Water shook his head. "I will not betray my brother's confidence. If he wishes you to know, he will tell you himself."

"Yes sir, sorry…"

"Don't apologize, kid, curiosity can be healthy. Here, feel this." He handed the newly finished wooden rod to Dark Heart. The newbie gripped the rod in a variety of ways, looking over the craftsmanship. "If you really want to know though, why not just go ask him yourself?"

"But, supposing he won't talk to me?"

"You'll never know unless you try. After you're through here, I'll give you directions to his part of the forest, to his little abode."

Dark Heart nodded. "I will go see him. Thank you."

The kind man smiled. "Well, how does it feel?" he asked, referring to the rod.

Dark Heart once again tested the rod in his hands. "Feels good, thank you. Although, I'll be honest, I've never used one of these before."

"Well, to be honest." Wind grinned putting his hand behind his head. "You probably won't even need it, it's really just for appearances and until you can use your magic on your own. Now, I think that's all you needed here, but I hope you'll stop over again sometime. I bet we'll be able to talk Water into making some of his good jelly buns."

"Yeah, I'll do that, when I have the chance. Apparently, after today, I'll have a lot to do on Earth."

Wind's eyes went wide. "You mean it's true, you'll really be going to Earth!? Wow! I've always wanted to go to Earth myself!"

Dark's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "But….then why don't you?" Starshine had led him to believe that they CHOSE not to go. "You seem to have a lot of time here. Wouldn't it make sense to use some of it to go?"

"It is very rare for one of us to receive permission to go the Earth. Apparently, it is believed by those in charge, that one mustn't go there unless is required to do so. Well, you should be getting along, if you're gonna visit Earth. He lives just about two miles in that direction." Wind told him, pointing at the eastern path from his workshop. "Tell him, I say to come for tea sometime."

Dark Heart did not answer, but went on his way. From what Wind said, there was very little freedom living here. The Great One had deceived him. He had been tricked. Well, he'd show him. He was allowed to go to Earth, for his duties. He'd be happy despite being stuck here.

AN: END OF CHAPTER AGAIN. Sorry this is so short. I really hope you folks will review, PLEASE!!!


	8. Act One Scene Seven

Written in the Stars

Author's Note: Warning, this chapter is very talky.

Act One Scene Seven

Dark Heart decided that yes, he would go find this mysterious Earth character. He had to find out just what it was that made him so distant from everyone else. Although, he doubted he would like it, he just had to know.

So down the path he trekked, or rather, UP. The path sloped up, steeper and steeper until Dark Heart was gasping for every step he took. "Jiminy Crickets, how high up does this guy live?"

Finally he reached the top of what appeared to be a great mesa. He looked around, realizing just what he was seeing. The sky so blue, so clear up here. Looking over the edge, he could see literally everything. The sun beginning it's journey towards the western horizon, already it was past noon. In the northern distance he could see the shrine on top of Big Star Point. He saw the respective palaces of the Empress and Emperor, and the single castle of the Seasons. A crystal blue lake shimmered with the sunlight.

"Wow." he whispered.

"It is amazing isn't it?" came a deep voice from behind him.

"AHHHH!" Dark Heart screamed in alarm, jumping into the air as he turned. There was the enigmatic Earth. "Don't do that!"

Earth chuckled, "You are late, and you are poorly trained. If you had been paying closer attention, you would have heard me."

Dark Heart scowled, "Well forgive me, but if you lived lower the ground… Wait, you were expecting me?"

"Yes. I knew you would follow me, when you saw me earlier. Come…" Earth gestured towards a quaint little cottage that Dark Heart had missed before. "Tea is waiting."

Confused, Dark Heart could only follow. "You know, I would have been here sooner, but I didn't know you lived quite so high up. It would be easier for a body to come talk to you if you lived closer to the ground."

"That is why I choose NOT to." Earth led him into the entry way, "Shoes off. I like my privacy." He handed him a pair of house slippers and gestured towards a low table adorned with a tea pot and two cups, as well as an assortment of foods. "Sit."

Dark Heart obeyed, sitting on a cushion across from Earth, "You have a nice place."

Earth nodded his acknowledgement as he poured two cups of tea, "I also assume you have not yet had lunch. In fact, it looks as though you've skipped many meals in your time."

"I didn't exactly have money for food, where I lived before. I had to steal it, and more often than not, I failed." Draco confessed.

Again, Earth simply nodded, "Here is your tea, help yourself to the food you see before you."

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about," Dark Heart asked as he did so.

Earth sighed and sipped his tea, "I want you to leave this place."

Dark Heart's eyes widened, "Leave? Why?"

Earth was solemn, "You don't know what you have gotten yourself into, but it's not too late. You must leave at once, before this place does to you, what's it done to everyone else. It'll destroy you, if you don't leave soon."

"Destroy?" Dark Heart asked incredulously, "But I thought we were immortal."

"You agree, don't you, that there is more to destroying a man than stripping away his heartbeat?" Earth asked, "This place, it looks promising. It's beautiful on the outside. But it's beauty only covers up the ugliness that boils within."

Dark Heart found a fear starting to form inside him at the man's words, "It's destroyed you, hasn't? That's why you stay away from people?"

Earth looked down, "I was in love once…with Winter. She and I shared a highly intimate relationship…I wanted to make her my wife, but…"

(FLASHBACK)

"You can't be serious!" a younger Earth shouted at the Great One, during one of their quarterly meetings, early in the world's creation, "You can't do this!"

The Great One shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry Earth, but the Emperor and Empress are correct. If we allow ourselves to be drawn into romantic and personal relationships with one another, or even a human on Earth, we risk the balance of life. If we were to procreate, our world would become overpopulated."

Princess Winter stood, "But Great One, what about," she gestured to Earth. This couldn't be happening.

"Forgive me, but you must end your relationship." The Great One replied. "Immediately."

Earth slammed his hands on the table, "NO! I won't!" he shouted, "I won't do it! I love her!"

"And I love him!" Winter insisted. "Don't do this to us, Great One!"

Empress Fauna patted Winter's shoulder, "Now child, you know we only want the best…"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Winter demanded, "How dare you! You bitch! You don't want the best, you want control! I want to be with Earth!"

Fauna glared at the young princess, "Why do you wish saddle yourself down with a man, anyway. We are immortal, we are gods and goddesses, we need no such relationships here."

Earth pleaded, "Great One, you can't allow this law. It will destroy us all!"

"And how will it do that boy?" Flora asked, "What do you know of ruling a world?"

"I know that a world without love is a cold place." Winter answered for her beloved. "And I know cold."

"Winter is right, Great One." Earth told him, "Besides, it's too late anyway,"

"What do you mean?" Flora asked.

Winter put a hand on her belly, "I mean, I'm already pregnant, with his baby. That gives us the right to be together."

"And we'll leave here, if necessary, to do it." Earth declared, no longer playing around.

The Great One held out his hand, "Earth, you know you can't leave. If you leave Etheria, the world will fall apart. The Elements must be together, here. Leaving would only destroy you and the rest of us as well."

"If you allow this law, you'll destroy us all anyway!" Earth spat. He had once respected the one who called himself their leader, and in truth, he was. But, he was unwilling to take a stand against two who were so obviously out only for their own gain.

Fauna stated, "You will simply to rid yourself of your spawn." Her words generated a gasp from both Earth and Winter.

Earth pulled Winter close to him, "Don't even suggest it! You bitch!"

"You know," Fauna sauntered over, "That's the second time I've been called that in the last ten minutes, by either of you. And I don't appreciate it."

The Great One frowned, "Fauna…calm yourself…don't do anything rash."

"Don't worry, Great One. I am only ensuring that your laws are followed." she conjured a ball of energy and threw it at Earth and Winter. The ball of energy sent Earth sprawling to the ground, allowing Fauna to take the Princess Winter by the neck.

"WINTER!" Earth shouted, "Great One, stop her!"

"Fauna," The Great One warned again.

Fauna put a glowing hand to Winter's womb, "I will not harm her, Great One. But as per the law, the spawn must be destroyed." A light escaped her hand, entering Winter's lower body.

"NO!" Earth screamed, running over to catch Winter as Fauna dropped her, "You bitch! You won't get away with this!" he weeped over the unconscious Winter's form.

Shortly after…

"You're NOT going to punish her!" Earth was livid, "She attacked Winter, and ignored your orders to stop, and you're not going to do anything!"

The Great One faced away from the man, "Winter will recover, Earth. Fauna was only attempting to uphold the law. I cannot punish that."

"The law shouldn't have even been made. The law is wrong!" Earth insisted, "You cannot deny any of us our rights to love and to be loved. You can't do that. It's wrong!"

"The law has been made, Earth." The Great One told him, "Right or wrong, balance must be kept. That is most important."

(END FLASHBACK)

"What! That's crazy!" Dark Heart shouted, "How could he do that?"

Earth looked at Dark Heart, "The Great One would rather allow them their way, and avoid a fight, then to issue discipline. The Empress and Emperor are more important, in his eyes, than the rest of us underlings, even though we do more than they ever will."

Dark Heart sipped his tea, "I'm sorry, for your loss. But I can't leave. I have no where to go. And change can only happen if someone is willing to take a stand. I'm staying."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know, it's a little confusing. I'm tired and it's hard to focus. So here it is, Scene 7.


End file.
